1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment prediction device that predicts a future route of another vehicle or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, various systems have been disclosed which predict collision against another vehicle and prevent a collision or reduces the effect of a collision.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP2007-230454A) describes a technique which generates a change with time of the possible position of each of a plurality of objects as a spatiotemporal route on the basis of the positions and the states of the objects, calculates the interference degree which quantitatively shows the degree of interference between the possible route of a specific object and the possible route of another object, from the stochastic prediction result based on the routes, and selects the route to be taken by the specific object in accordance with the calculated interference degree.